


Miradas

by AnnieDeOdair



Series: Cuarentena de Lawlu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, quarentine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: Después de varias semanas sin poder verse, y mensajes de texto de por medio, Luffy y Law al fin deciden encontrarse en un parque a verse. Con distancia social y máscaras.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Cuarentena de Lawlu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793821
Kudos: 13





	Miradas

**[4:40 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

Torao! Cómo fue tu día? estás en el hospital?

El virus aún existe o ya podemos vernos?

**[10:47 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

Hola, Luffy-ya. Perdón por responderte a esta hora, hoy fue un día difícil en el hospital.

Y sí, el virus aún existe desafortunadamente.

Cómo estás tu?

Ya rompiste la cuarentena o Sabo-ya y Ace-ya pudieron detenerte?

**[10:50 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

Odio este virus. Quiero golpearlo 😡

Te extraño, sabes. Tonto Torao

Sabo no me deja salir. Quería comprar comida en el Baratie 😣

De todas formas, Ace ya ordenó comida por delivery.

Crees que podría conseguir un permiso para verte?

**[10:52 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

Lo sé, también te extraño

No creo que sea una buena idea, estoy en áreas riesgosas todos los días y no quiero exponerte.

Si vuelvo temprano mañana podemos hacer una videollamada. Hoy no creo que regrese.

**[10:52 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

Es tarde, te quedarás toda la noche?

No puedo acurrucarme por videollamada 😤

**[10:55 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

Eso creo

Ya no veremos pronto, puedes acurrucarte en mi chaqueta que nunca me devolviste.

**[10:57 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

Es una chaqueta muy cálida y huele a tí. Además me queda muy bien y es súper masculina! Franky lo dijo.

Pero extraño tu calidez, sabes.

**[11:01 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

También extraño eso. Contigo puedo dormir,

**[11:03 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

No creo que estés durmiendo mucho estos días, no?

Cómo están los chicos?

**[11:04 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

Duermo lo suficiente, el resto es gracias al café.

Shachi y Penguin duermen en sillas. Bepo es más resistente. Todos están bien.

Y tus amigos?

Ah, Cora-san no dejó su casa en tres meses. Él está bien.

**[11:04 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

Los pobres de Chopper están en el hospital también. Sanji continúa cocinando en el Baratie. El resto en casa, aburridos como yo.

Si necesitas que le lleve las compras a Cora-san, me ofrezco voluntario!

**[11:05 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

No es necesario. Él compra online y le lleva a la casa.

Escuché que los niños pueden salir los fines de semana con sus padres. Por qué no sales con Sabo-ya y Ace-ya a caminar?

Si estoy libre podemos encontrarnos con distancia social y máscaras

**[11:07 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

OMG, HABLAS EN SERIO!?

**[11:07 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

Es sólo una posibilidad, cálmate

Yo también quiero verte, tres meses es mucho tiempo.

**[11:08 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

Pero no soy un niño

Eso te dejaría en un mal lugar, no?

**[11:10 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

Eres un niño en tu forma de ser y porque necesitas ser vigilado

Tengo que volver a trabajar, luego hablamos. Ve a comer con tus hermanos.

**[11:10 p. m., 4/6/2020] Luffy:**

Si soy un niño, entonces tú eres un viejo.

Pero aún amo ese viejo corazón que tienes

Cuídate! La semana que viene saldré a verte

**[11:12 p. m., 4/6/2020] Law:**

Eso espero

Y recuerda, golpeas el virtus cuidando de tí y quedándote en casa.

* * *

Estaba muy ansioso. Ace le había dicho que parecía un perrito a la hora del paseo. Estaba acampando en la puerta desde hacía rato, listo para salir, mientras Ace y Sabo aún daban vueltas por la casa preparándose y buscando las cosas de Shushu. No era tan difícil después de todo. ¡Sólo tenían que ponerse sus malditas máscara, tomar la correa del perro y ya! Sus hermanos hacían de todo un drama.

Luffy ya estaba con su máscara roja, su sombrero y el buzo canguro que Torao le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Después de tantos días sin salir de su casa, vestirse así fue casi surreal.

Cuando Ace y Sabo abrieron —¡finalmente!— la puerta de salida, Luffy casi corrió hacia la calle. Llegó primero que Shushu al menos. No iba demasiado lejos, el parque quedaba a dos calles de su casa, pero ese paseo significaba algo especial para él.

Después de tres meses, ¡por fin vería a Torao!

No es que no tuviera contacto con el hombre, claro que lo tenía. Se escribían a diario y siempre que podía, hacían videollamadas. Pero Luffy estaba muy acostumbrado a la presencia física, al calor humano contra él, y no poder abrazar a su novio lo estaba matando.

Se sintió como un niño —y no como un joven de diecinueve años— mientras corría delante de sus hermanos con mucha ansiedad. Sabo tenía su máscara azul y Ace la naranja, iban abrigados como él, protegidos del frío del invierno que se había adueñado de la ciudad por completo.

A lo lejos, Luffy vio la figura de un hombre alto. Miraba su celular al lado de un banco y Luffy abrió los ojos. Se veía más flaco de lo que recordaba.

—Luffy, ahí… —empezó a decir Ace, pero él ya había salido corriendo.

A medida que se acercaba más, el hombre se fijó en él y sonrió. Tenía una máscara azul oscura, pero podía ver su sonrisa. Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y lo miró. El viento frío corría entre ellos como si los obligara a mantenerse alejados cuando lo que menos quería era un centímetro de distancia entre ellos.

—Torao —dijo con la sonrisa más grande que pudo darle. Una que hiciera sonreír hasta sus ojos.

—Luffy-ya —murmuró el otro mirándolo con esa añoranza que él mismo sentía.

Law levantó la mano y saludó a Ace y Sabo que se habían quedado a unos metros, paseando a Shushu. El perro movió la cola al verlo, pero decidió que el árbol en la acera era más interesante que el novio de uno de sus dueños.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Law mirándolo con cariño. Luffy tuvo que reprimir su impulso de dar esos pasos que lo separaban para cumplir todas las fantasías que había tenido durante los últimos tres meses.

Todas giraban sobre lo mismo: besos, abrazos y caricias.

—Bien, ahora estoy muy contento.

Law sonrió con el rostro lleno de una felicidad que no recordaba haberle visto. Luffy se sentía radiante, como si hubiera visto un rayito de luz entre una gran tormenta.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —Law le señaló el banco al borde del césped del parque y Luffy lo siguió.

Se sentaron cada uno en un extremo y Luffy pudo ver que sus hermanos comenzaron a dar vueltas en el parque con Shushu para darles más tiempo a solas.

Volvió su mirada sobre él y ladeó el rostro.

—Te extrañe, ¿sabes? Tonto Torao.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre decirme así.

—Eso es porque eres un tonto, Torao.

Law se sentó de lado para verlo. La intensidad de sus ojos sobre él lo hicieron sentir mareado. Tanto tiempo sin verlo le hizo débil a ese tipo de miradas.

Odiaba tener que reprimir sus impulsos, pensar antes de actuar. Si fuera por lo que deseaba, quería tirarse encima de ese hombre y no dejarlo respirar con el beso más largo del récord guinness.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, Luffy-ya —lo oyó decir y sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba un poco más—. ¿Volviste locos a tus hermanos antes de salir?

—¡Ellos tardaron demasiado! —exclamó girando los ojos.

Law rebuscó en su mochila y le extendió un paquete de papel madera. Lo miró intrigado pero el olor que le llegó lo hizo babear.

—Antes de venir, pasé por el Baratie y compré algo para tí, son takoyakis —le dijo mirándolo atentamente—. Pero no lo comas ahora, espera a llegar a casa.

Luffy hizo un puchero molesto y suspiró.

—¿Por qué me lo das ahora si no lo puedo comer?

Law sonrió debajo de su máscara y Luffy entendió su mirada juguetona, aunque no supiera qué iba a decir.

—Tal vez por la misma razón por la que estás aquí sin poder tocarme, ¿no? —dijo el médico con la risa contenida.

Luffy subió los pies al banco y apoyó su espalda contra el reposabrazos para verlo de frente. La sonrisa desafiante de Law se había ido y ahora lo contemplaba en silencio. Después de tres meses, era la primera vez que podían ver sus rostros.

Luffy repasó sus ojeras características, acentuadas por el trabajo arduo que estaba teniendo. Había algunos raspones en su piel, producida por los equipos de protección. Detuvo el impulso de alzar la mano y tocarlo, pasar las yemas de sus dedos por esas heridas.

Se lamió los labios y sonrió.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte —confesó con esa sonrisa tapada por la máscara que podía verse a millas de distancia.

Law parecía sobresaltado por sus palabras pero se recompuso rápidamente y apoyó una mano sobre el banco. Los guantes de látex cubrían su piel y Luffy no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más, dejando su mano cerca de la de Law, casi rozándola pero sin tocarla.

—Yo también, Luffy-ya —lo escuchó decir en voz baja, amortiguada por la máscara.

Sus dedos enguantados apenas se rozaron, pero ése era el único contacto permitido y tuvieron que separarse cuando Sabo y Ace volvieron a pasar por allí con Shushu. El perro se acercó moviendo la cola al lado de Law. Reconocía su olor y presencia. Luffy sonrió mirándolos.

—Creo que es hora de irte —mencionó su novio y Luffy hizo un puchero.

Se levantaron del asiento. Shushu volvió a correr alrededor de ellos, le había hecho bien salir al parque un rato. Law saludó con la mano a Ace y Sabo y sus hermanos sonrieron..

—Luffy-ya —murmuró más bajo para que solo él lo oyera—. No hagas puchero, mírame.

Con esta situación, Luffy aprendió que sus caprichos tenían límites y que no podía pedirle a Law que hiciera lo que en realidad quería.

El hombre dio unos pasos y cruzaron la mirada con intensidad. Esa mirada oscura, ojerosa y amable era lo único que tenía en ese momento. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Y allí vio todos esos besos que no podían darse. Esos besos que Law intentaba darle con su mirada.

Y sonrió.

—Gracias por verme hoy, Torao —dijo recobrando su confianza—. ¡La próxima vez que tengas tiempo libre podemos vernos aquí!

Volvió a casa aferrado a la bolsa de takoyaki y con Shushu caminando a sus espaldas. El calor de las bolitas de pulpo se filtró en sus dedos y durante un instante se dio el gusto de pensar que eran las manos de Torao.


End file.
